


Seriously? Where?

by ratherbehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants, but fortunately for him, Castiel can open his door without him hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously? Where?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this may push humiliation triggers, depending on how you take it. Cas is very crude and he catches Dean at an embarrassing moment. You may also get a bit of a voyeurism vibe in the beginning.
> 
> Originally [posted on my tumblr](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com/post/68334865067/fic-seriously-where) and written by the request of Cathy.

"Did you masturbate to thoughts of me in that suit, Dean?"

Cas is standing in the doorway to his room, an entirely too smug look on his face. Dean feels like a deer caught in deep blue headlights. How did he get the door open without Dean hearing anyway?

"I um," Dean begins, tucking himself back in his boxers and he sits up on the bed. "I have no idea what you’re talking about." His blush, and the drying come on this chest, say otherwise, but maybe Cas won’t notice.

"I said," Cas says pointedly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him with a soft click. "Did you. Fuck your fist. Thinking about my dick?"

Dean makes a sound like a wounded animal. “Where did you learn to talk like that?”

"I’m not as naive as you think I am," Castiel tells him as he crawls over Dean on the bed, pushing him back down. "For example, I know you’re a filthy slut, Dean Winchester." Dean gasps, his eyes dilating quickly. "I know you not only fucked your fist, but fingered your ass. I know you used a lot of lube and stretched yourself raw until you were cussing like a sailor and using my name as a prayer."

"How-" Dean begins to ask as Castiel begins removing his clothes. "How did you know-"

"When was the last time you opened your eyes?" Castiel asked, now topless and reaching for his pants. "You didn’t, you wanton mess. You were too desperate for something filling your ass, too needy to come to bother opening your eyes and make sure you were still alone."

Dean groans and throws his head back into the pillows. “You heard everything?”

"I heard  _and saw_  everything. Your fucking ass, Dean, is it as tight as it looked?”

"Shit," Dean mumbles, turning to the side and shutting his eyes tight.

"And now you’re too embarrassed to see your prayers answered."

Dean’s eyes fly open, and he realizes Castiel is kneeling naked between his knees and reaching for Dean’s boxers. Once Cas has them pulled off and shucked across the room, he looks down at Dean and smirks.

"Flip over, Winchester. Spread your legs, spread your cheeks. Show me your fucked out hole," Cas commands. Dean hesitates, and that’s when he gets a light smack to his dick. "Now, you little slut, show me how badly you want this."

God help him, he does want this. He has wanted it for some long, certainly never thought he’d get it. Cas has been nothing but a gentle and kind lover. He’d never even broached the topic of dirty talk and getting smacked around a little because he couldn’t see Cas as capable of it.

He briefly wonders what all he was screaming as he tried desperately hard to reach his own prostate. 

"Dean," Cas says, much lighter in tone, his eyes softening as Dean still does not move. "If I’ve crossed a line-"

Dean flips himself over and rips his cheeks open so fast, the room spins. 

There’s a playful smack to his ass. “Much better. Look at you. So beautiful. Your hole just cries for a cock in it, doesn’t it? Do you want me Dean? Do want me to pound you hard, make you scream?” Cas says, dragging the tip of his dick over Dean’s puckered flesh. “Unload into you till you’re pulsing with my come? I’ll fuck you by hand afterwards, let you come screaming on my slim, long fingers.”

Dean moans, rubbing his face in the bed.

"Well?" Castiel asks, demanding a response.

Fucker.

"Yes," Dean gasps, "Yes, yes, god’s yes, fuck me Cas-"

Castiel’s name turns into a cry as Cas shoves himself inside. 

"Fuck," Cas mumbles. "So tight, Dean. I don’t think you fucked yourself open as much as you should have. Can you feel that?" Cas asks, pausing for a moment. "You’re clenching around me. Never want to let me go do you?" Cas asked, resuming his pounding. "Such a slutty little hole, Dean. I can buy you a plug you know. We can keep your ass full for as long as you can stand it."

Dean whimpers something into the bed.

"What was that?" Cas asks, smacking his ass.

"There’s one in the drawer," Dean admits, feeling the blush spread over his shoulders.

Castiel pauses again, then chuckles.

"You really are a kinky little whore," Castiel says fondly. When he resumes thrusting, he bends Dean until he’s fucking straight down, trying to drill Dean into the mattress. Dean’s cursing on each brutal thrust down, rubbing him both right and wrong, riding the edge of painful and pleasurable. There will be hand shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow.

"I’m going to come, Dean, I’m going to fill you up. And I will keep my word. I will fuck you with my fingers until you come for the second time this evening, and then I’ll plug whatever is left of my seed into that sweet, slutty little hole of yours."

"Please," Dean whispers back at him, shaking into the bed. His fingers have turned white with how hard he’s clenching the sheets. "Please," he whimpers again.

Cas comes hard and sudden, stilling himself in Dean, trying to make his pulses of semen hit as deep into Dean as possible.

He gives himself a moment to bask in the afterglow, but then pulls out sharply and replaces his dick with three fingers in one stride. 

Dean cries out as Cas finds his prostate with ease and presses into him mercilessly. Cas’s other hand slides between his legs and grips his dick hard. He jacks Dean rough and ragged, and Dean is gratefully there was still some lube on his dick from earlier. 

"Come on Dean, spill yourself. Do you even know how filthy you look right now? Wish I could fuck you all over again."

A few well placed hits on the prostate, a few well calculated thrusts of Castiel’s fist, and Dean’s orgasm is forced out of him with brutal efficiency.

He’s still riding the high when he feels a plug slide into place.

Castiel kisses his shoulder before collapsing onto the bed next to Dean.

"You should have told me that’s what you wanted," he says after Dean has joined him in a vegetative state and buried his head into Castiel’s chest. 

"Yeah, well," Dean grumbles. "Some people aren’t as capable at vocalizing utter obscenities. Seriously, where did you learn to talk like that?"

Castiel just smiles.


End file.
